Can You Hear Me?
by xmavericks-lil-fighter-pilotx
Summary: Nachole is compleatly deaf, but when she moves to Wyckoff she meets 4 amazing guys. who will she choose.... ALL HUMAN. some bad words, and sex.
1. Nachole Jayden, Deaf?

I may not be able to hear everything people are saying but I'm not as stupid as people take me to be. When I was 5 I was placed in a foster home where no one understood why I wouldn't talk. Now a day I can communicate with most people and now I'm in a new foster home. My name is Nachole Jayden Roberts, and I'm completely deaf, but that has never stopped me from living life. I have recently moved to lovely Wyckoff, New Jersey. But I never realized how cold it was til I got down here… I had originally moved from sunny Italy. But I got adopted by Gina and Scott Torma.

Its August now, and I'm starting school at Wyckoff High School. Its weird I don't have to wear a uniform. Being in the girl's home I was in, we had to wear burgundy skirts and a white polo with a burgundy tie, and some mary janes for shoes. Now I just wear jeans and shirts, mom got me a few punk rock shirts and some polo's in a variety of colors. Then she got me a bunch of different colored skinny jeans, with a variety of shoes. My favorite are the black and hot pink checkered converse's that are slip ons. So on my first day I choose to wear black skinny jeans my favorite converse's and a the academy is… t-shirt. I'm so nervous for my first day of junior high. When I got my schedule I found my first class and made friends very easily. My first friend was a guy named Jasper Whitlock who was partially deaf so he traded all his classes and put his schedule to be like mine so he could be my translator. My schedule consisted of a hectic day starting off with chemistry, then into music, after that is creative wrighting. Drama class was 4th period then I would go to lunch, then have trigonometry, world literature and composition then swimming was last. Jasper had to be in basic p.e because I signed up for girls swimming. And he couldn't be in 

creative wrighting due to the fact the class was full, and he had to take health due to the fact he failed it freshman year which fell the same time as my drama class and I didn't want to change. So when I got to 3rd period I had jasper tell the teacher I was deaf and had no one to sign to me. Luckily jasper had study hall that hour so he got a free pass to stay in the class and help me anytime I needed it. but I sent him on his way the first day. I didn't want him to baby sit me all day.

"Class we have a new student starting this year, this is Nachole Roberts. She is completely deaf so try and make her feel welcome." Then the teacher tapped me on the shoulder so I looked at him . "Nachole do you read lips?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"class if you want to ask her yes or no questions she can answer those with a shake of her head. So please refrain from asking stupid questions." Then I sat down and began wrighting down all the things Mr. Bowerman wrote on the board. Suddenly I felt the door open and I looked up and saw someone rush into the room. He was tall and had dark brown straight hair, and wore white skinny jeans with a fall out Boy t-shirt. And had a checkered dickies backpack. I saw the teacher say "take your seat behind Nachole Mr. Jonas." So his last name was Jonas and he was going to sit behind me. When he came by me he gave me a wink and a seductive grin I just rolled my eyes. So then everybody got up and I was looking confused, Mr. Bowerman came over and mouthed "were getting in partners to do a beginning of the year project." Then turned to the Jonas kid and asked him if he would be my partner. I looked at him when he started to say his answer… he said yes. Mr. Bowerman asked me to go have joe escort me and a note to excuse Jasper to be my interpreter but joe said he could handle it he knew sign language too. So I turned to go to the door to get jasper and he signed 

to me to come back but I said "no I want jasper to translate for me not some silly wanna be rocker boy." He looked hurt but I didn't care so I went down to the study hall and got jasper and we started talking on our way back to class.

"_how is your class going?"_ he signed

"_it would be going great if I didn't have a guy who wanted to get in my pants sitting behind me!"_ I signed back looking a little aggravated. Jaz noticed my aggravation and asked who it was.

"_joe Jonas."_ I signed.

"_do you know who he is?"_ he asked appalled.

"_no do you expect me to know… since I don't hear and don't hear the news on the major gossip."_

"_he is Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers. Have you heard of them?"_ I gave him the look like if I would have heard of them I would be totally allowing him to fuck me where ever it pleases him. I conversation got cut short when we entered class and noticed everybody packing up for their next class. So jasper sat next to me in an empty desk and started talking to Joe.

"_Jazz why are you talking to him??"_ I asked appalled.

"_Because his music is amazing and my sister is like totally in love with his younger brother, Nick. Which lives over by us." _I just simply rolled my eyes.

"_Hey its time for our next class. Where you going Joe?"_

"Im going to health, but my brothers both have drama next so I'm going to meet them there. Where do you guys go next?" Jazz told him I had drama next and he had health. So as I got escorted to drama jazz had asked Joe if Kevin or Nick could sign, and he said yes. So Jazz turned to me and signed _"ok Kevin and nick can both sign as good as me so try to be on your best behavior and im going to have Kevin watching out for you so any bad behavior and I will know about it!" _i stuck my tongue out at him "_I will be on my best behavior daddy!" _I signed back to him, he just started laughing. We got to the drama room door and a guy who looks about 16 walked out followed by a guy who looks old enough to be out of school. Joe pulled up his hands and started signing all the words he spoke. "Kev, nick this is Nicole, she doesn't have an interpreter for this class due to jasper being in health with me so could you guys improvise?" they both said yes. So I walked into class and jasper gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"_Jasper what the hell was that? I didn't know you liked me that way?" _i signed to him. He just shrugged and left with Joe who looked a bit hurt. The rest of the day flew by fast. Nick was in 2 classes and I made a few girlfriends, 2 of their names were Liberty, and Ana. And one who lived next door to me, Ariannah. When I got ready to get on the bus jasper signaled me to his car and asked if I wanted a ride home. I told him yes.


	2. pool partys and midnight kisses

When I got home I kissed my mom hello and gave my dad a high five. And went on up to my room to get my laptop and took my stuff outside to do my homework. I started working on my chemistry homework when something caught my eye. It was a guy lookin over the fence with his hair wet. When I looked up to see who it was he was gone. So I finished up my last question that I had to do for my chem. homework and went to the fence and looked over to see if I could see my spy, but I didn't find him. Instead I found my Jonas Friends, who knew they lived behind me!! I went in and went to find my mom. I finally found her cleaning my room. (I love it I never have to clean my room because she does it for me)

"_mom can I go to the Jonas House please? I wanna talk with Kevin Nick and Joe." _I signed to her. She nodded her head and signed "_just be back in time for dinner and ask the boys if they want to come too. Im sure Denise wouldn't mind. That's their mom by the way. We are good friends." _I nodded and darted out of the house.

I opened the gate that joined our houses and started walking towards nick who was about to dive in, joe noticed me along with Kevin and I put a finger up to my mouth and motioned them to not notice me, when I got close enough I stuck my hands out and pushed Nick in. Joe and Kevin started dying of laughter. I snickered myself. Nick looked up and saw me laughing and swam over and jumped and grabbed me and pulled me in. I looked mad as hell! I started signing to joe

"_get me out of this pool im soaking wet!! Nick your going to get payback!!" _joe came over and helped me out of the pool. He lead me into his house and took me up to what I think was his room. He handed me a shirt and some jeans that were nick's. I started changing in front of him and he just looked at me with wide eyes. I signed "_I'm use to changing in front of guys from the Academy I was in." _he just nodded.

I got fully changed into dry clothes and went down stairs to find Kevin. Joe took me into the kitchen where I found Kevin and what I would think as their mom. Joe said something and Denise looked over at me. Then she started talking so fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying. I looked at joe with a puzzled look and he signed out every thing she had said (hi my name is Denise, nice to meet you and glad the boys could find a friend on the first day… but they are international stars) then she looked at me and joe and she asked him if I was deaf and I nodded my head.

"_do you boys want to come over for dinner at my place, my mom invited all 3 of you." _I asked joe. He asked his mom and she said yes since it was Ginas that we were going to. Kevin got up and came to me and asked "_do you want to see our music room?" _

"_sure where is it at and it cant be long dinner will be at 6 sharp and its already 5:45" _

"_its just this way and it wont be long"_ so I followed him to their music room where I found a drum set and 3 guitars and some mic's.

"_cool!!" _i signed as I went over to examine the drum set.

"_do you play?" _

"_yes very well I might add because this instrument I can feel the rhythm through the sticks_. _so its very easy for me to play it."_ I said and he nodded his head.

We grabbed nick on our way out and we started walking towards the gate when I felt them stop. I turned around and they were looking at a girl on the sidewalk who had bleach blonde hair and looked as ditzy as hell. 'I wonder who that could be' I thought. Nick looked at me then signed and said to the rest of the guys "let's make a run for it, its Lauren!!"

So we started running and got to my back yard and I locked the fence so she couldn't get in. and we casually walked up to my back door. When we walked in my mom had dinner setting on the table and every thing looked good, since she had cooked my favorite. Chicken parmesan, with shrimp bites, and butter. Joe looked at the meal then looked at me.

"_is this what Gina always fixes you?" _Kevin asked.

"_no. this is just because I have company over. This is what she made me for when cam home to their house from Italy." _

"_wow it looks so fancy" _nick signed.

"_its really good lets sit down and wait for my parents."_

So we sat and talked until dad and mom showed up for dinner. Then we ate.

After dinner was done i asked if I could spend the night with the boys and mom didn't mind.. so I grabbed some clothes for tomorrow and we headed back to their house. When we got inside Denise came over and was talking to the guys but joe signed everything to me. Then he asked if they could sleep down here so all 4 of us can sleep together as a slumber party type deal, She nodded and walked away. So I walked with nick up to his room…which was surprisingly neater than joes. While nick got everything together, I went out on his balcony and watched the stars. I felt someone put their arm around my waist so I turned around to see nick next to me. He looked so adorable under the moon light. He looked over and saw me watching him so I decided to take the chance and ask him.

"_Nick. Can I kiss you?"_ I signed


End file.
